Pelo multicolor y terapias relajantes
by James Scamander
Summary: Hugo tiene un fetiche con los chicos de cabello de color por lo que Teddy es el blanco perfecto. Decide esperarlo en su habitación completamente desnudo e intentar cumpliru fantasía. Lemon y slash. Teddy/Hugo. Para Nochedeinvierno13


Hugo PVO

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: todo el Potterverso pertenece a J.K.R. y la idea permetene a mi hermanita <strong>Nochedeinvierno13 <strong>que me retó a escribirlo y a quien va dedicado el fic._

_ Este fic participa en los mini retos "Hermanos Frikis" de La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki, del foro "First generation: the story before books"_

* * *

><p><strong>Pelo a colores y metodos de relajamiento<strong>

Todas las personas tienen deseos, unos más normales, otros más extraños. Pero son esos deseos, y no otros, los que les mueven a hacer locuras para que sus fantasías más extrañas y locas puedan hacerse realidad.

Tú sólo tienes una fantasía, un fetiche, un deseo sexual, algo que, cuando piensas en ello, se te pone como una piedra, algo que deseas conseguir. Es extraño, hasta tú lo sabes, estúpido negar la rareza. A ti te gustan las varitas y los calderos, el algo de lo que te diste cuenta hace mucho y que tampoco te esfuerzas mucho por disimular. Pero, sobre cualquier deseo, te ponen y mucho las personas con colores de cabello raros. Como el color azul, violeta, verde, rosa... Es por eso que tantas veces te has tintado varios mechones de tu pelo de esos colores, aunque eso no le ha hecho mucha gracia a tu padre.

Mucho menos cuando apareciste con el flequillo de pelo azul, de la mano de tu novio de entonces y con tu uniforme de Slytherin. De hecho, en ese momento, pensaste que tu padre se moría. Suerte que estaba tu madre cerca para darte ánimos y para parar las posibles maldiciones provenientes de tu padre.

Y es por esa profunda atracción que sientes hacia las personas con cabellos de extraños colores que Teddy Lupin era el perfecto objetivo. Cada vez que lo ves en la Madriguera, cambiando su cabello de diferentes y extraños colores para diversión de la pequeña, ahora con 16 años no tan pequeña, Lily Luna Potter.

Aunque el plan seguido no ha tenido demasiado éxito. Ni las insinuaciones, ni salir casi desnudo del baño "casualmente" cuando él pasaba por la puerta. No sabes si se ha dado cuenta de lo que intentas o no, pero si lo ha hecho no lo demuestra. Y no por pareja, ya que había roto con Vic y se había declarado abiertamente homosexual, algo que a ti te encantó escuchar. Y te quedan dos opciones, a cuál peor. Una es la edad, ya que tú tienes 16 años, yendo a sexto y Teddy ya tiene 26. Son más de diez años de diferencia y puede que no le guste la idea. La otra es que ya tenga un novio. Esta lo cierto es que tampoco te importa demasiado, total tú sólo quieres echar un polvo, no una relación.

Es por eso que ahora, aprovechando que te has quedado solo en la Madriguera con él ya que James los ha convencido a todos de que fueran a la feria de un pueblo muggle cercano. Teddy no había querido irse para poder estudiar ya que estaba en su último curso de la Academia de Aurores. Tú habías puesto una estúpida escusa, la primera que se te había ocurrido, para poder quedarte a solas con él.

Has pensado en múltiples formas de intentarlo. Pero, dado que con Teddy las sutilezas no parecen hacer efecto has decidido tomar la idea más estúpida y que por ente debía funcionar: estar desnudo en su habitación.

Aprovechando que Teddy va al baño, te cuelas en su cuarto y te desnudas completamente, inclusive la ropa interior y te tumbas en su cama sin taparte.

Escuchas como la puerta se abre y aparece Teddy, leyendo un libro, por lo que no se ha percatado de tu presencia. Da la vuelta y cierra la puerta. Cierra el libro y lo deja el una silla que hay junto a la puerta, sin girarse.

—Hola, Hugo —se gira y te mira de arriba abajo. Pese a ver tu desnudez su sonrisa tranquila y tierna no flaquea lo más mínimo, casi parece que incluso se agranda.

—Hola, Ted —te sientas en la cama como un indio, para mostrar más mercancía.

—Bonitas pecas —asiente un par de veces y se vuelve a girar para coger el libro. Lo guarda en la mochila y fija su vista de nuevo en ti—. ¿De dónde sacas estas cosas, Hugo?

—De la tele. Dos de cada tres veces funciona —te encoges de hombro y te muerdes el labio al ver como pone su pelo azul con mechas violetas.

Suelta una pequeña carcajada y se arrodilla en la cama. Gatea hasta quedar sobre ti y pega tus manos al colchón, aunquunsanso de punto de apoyo sus rodillas en la cama, sin más contacto contigo que tu aprisionamiento en las manos y tumbándote completamente. Se muerde el labio y se acerca a tu rostro.

—Tengo que estudiar, Hugo —te da un pequeño beso—, te saco diez años, necesito estudiar, pueden volver en cualquier momento... —a cada excusa que te pone, que no se las cree ni él, deja un pequeño beso en tus labios. Cuando acaba de hablar se pone en pie de nuevo.

—Has repetido escusas —te pone de rodillas y gateas hasta donde él está sentado. Te apoyas en sus hombros y acaricias su mejilla con un dedo—. Has estudiado mucho, necesitas relarte un poco.

—Eso es cierto —ladea la cabeza para morderte un labio mientras comienzas a desabotonar su camisa.

Las siguientes dos horas estuvieron llenas de gemidos de placer por parte de ambos, figuras y flexibilidades increibles que ni tú pensabas capaz de realizar. Lleno de profundas y fuertes embestidas en las que pensabas capaz de romper la cama, cambiando de postura con frecuencia. Haciendolo y follando por toda la habitación. Si alguien se hubiese acercado en esas dos horas a la Madruguera, hubiese pensado que dos gatos se habían colado en la casa y estaban arañando a los integrantes y destruyendo la casa, harán falta muchos hechizos de reparo y limpieza para arreglar todo el estropicio que estáis ocasionando. Pero, cada embestida que te da, cada vez que cambia de color su pelo a tu gusto o cada vez que gime tu nombre a tu oído, sientes que no te importa que te descubran.

Gimes cuando lame tu miembro repetidas veces y te ordena que te corras, para él. Cierras los ojos y mueves lentamente las caderas contra su boca, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte, y más, y más. Cuando sientes que estás a punto de llegar le apartas un poco y le suplicas que ponga el pelo multicolor. Cuando lo hace comienzas a masturbarte con él hasta acabar llegando en su pelo.

—Ahora... —te dejas caer en la cama, intentando respirar—, ahora tienes reflejos.

Sonríe divertido y se tumba a tu lado. Ambos con la respiración alterada. Se pone en pie, saca la varita y comienza a limpiar la habitación. Cuando está todo recogido, os limpia a ambos y hace la cama. Comienzas a vestirte, estirándote.

—Me has manchado el pelo —hace un mohín algo infantil y toca su pelo, intentando apartarse la mancha pegajosa y blanquecina.

—Y tú a mí el resto del cuerpo —te abrochas los vaqueros y sonríes.

—La verdad es que como modo de relajamiento está bien —se abrocha la camisa y coge el libro.

—Oye, esto no será sólo un polvo, ¿no? —te subes a su espalda y le abrazas las caderas con las piernas, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

—Yo no he dicho eso —se sienta en la cama, agarrando tus muslos para que no bajes de él—. Pero no creo que una relación...

—No, una relación igual tampoco. Pero no sólo un polvo.

Niega y se gira, quedando de nuevo sobre ti y deja un largo y profundo beso. Cuando se separa, pone su pelo verde y sonríe.

—Me pones y relajas demasiado como para no volver a repetir esto cada vez que tengamos oportunidad y poseerte y hacerte mío —y dicho eso se pega de nuevo a ti fundiéndose en un gran y poco casto beso.

Fin


End file.
